


Taking is an Art [Podfic]

by Rioreader



Category: RWBY
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/F, F/M, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:24:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rioreader/pseuds/Rioreader
Summary: Emerald is used to taking what she wants. It doesn't work this time.Major Spoilers for Season 3, Episode 7.Taking is an Art by ryoku





	Taking is an Art [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Taking is an Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660707) by [ryoku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoku/pseuds/ryoku). 



> I'm still a beginner, so please excuse the mistakes! Any suggestions would also be greatly appreciated! If anyone would like a version without the music, or as a podbook, please let me know.

Cover Art provided by Rioreader.

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wlw1b8gnj8lkec1/Taking%20is%20an%20Art.mp3?dl=0) | **Size:** 10.5 MB | **Duration:** 14:56


  * [M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/eg6692qq0sqx9pg/Taking%20is%20an%20Art.m4b?dl=0) | **Size:** 10.6 MB | **Duration:** 14:56

  
---|---


End file.
